


Alone.

by straightasdeanwinchester



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightasdeanwinchester/pseuds/straightasdeanwinchester
Summary: When a teenage girl shows up one day in the nine nine precinct for shoplifting, a discovery is made, a man is captured and she's left all alone, but, there is a silver-lining to this story- as there is to every one- but I guess you'll have to read to find out.





	Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic on this site! I also write fics over on tumblr -url is the same as my username on here- so hit me up over there!  
> I mainly write Supernatural fics on Tumblr but this is going to be a mixture of different fandoms.

You were dragged into a tall building by a woman wearing a leather jacket, your hands were bound together by tight handcuffs and you wore a permanent scowl on your face. You had been so careless, you failed to notice that she had been following you around the store, you failed to notice how she'd lurk like a lion awaiting its prey, you failed to notice her fast paced walk towards you as you pocketed an expensive looking watch, of course you only noticed when she grabbed you, took the watch from in your pocket and locked your hands in handcuffs.

Stepping out of the elevator several heads turned towards you and the woman, she walked you over to a desk and sat you down in one of the chairs before looking at the guy in the chair behind it, "try and get some info out of her, I need to file a report on the case" she briskly spoke before walking away, the guy let out a sigh and looked towards you "okay kid, what're you in for?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, you sighed and began looking around the precinct before profiling some of the people who were sat at their desks. 

You began with a short-ish guy typing away furiously at his computer, he wore a grey suit with a striped tie. You squinted as you took more in, a definite workhorse, not a very physically active person, has a son and a wife.

You moved onto a desk that was directly in front of you, a man with a shirt and suspenders was occupying it, he was incredibly muscular which showed that he worked out a lot, you could also tell he was tall, very tall, definitely over six foot. You could tell he was extremely hardworking, your eyes flickered down at the picture of his wife and kids he kept on his desk, a small smile appeared on your lips. 

You swivelled around and looked at the woman who arrested you, her leather jacket was now draped carelessly over her chair. She was definitely the badass of this place, you couldn't get much from her as she was difficult to read, but you knew that she was tough, yet deep inside her tough exterior was a caring woman.

Your eyes turned towards a woman with long, auburn coloured hair, she was typing on her phone and ignoring the mounds of paper work that was on her desk, you vaguely recognised her from a dance group you saw a poster of a while ago. She looked harmless in her printed blouse and cardigan.

The next person you saw was a woman sat at the desk behind you, leaning your head on your hand you narrowed your eyes at her. She was too caught up in her work to notice your intense stare. Her desk was clean and tidy, she wore a crease free pantsuit with a salmon coloured blouse. You immediately picked up some sort of competitiveness that was radiating from her.

Sighing again, you turned back around and narrowed your eyes at the man in front of you who narrowed his eyes back in an immature way, his desk was cluttered with numerous things, he wore a blue button up with his badge on a chain around his neck and a watch was placed on his left wrist, he was quite a closed of person, his brown eyes held a lot of emotion yet his face didn't show as much.

"what were you just doing?" He asked, his voice was laced with curiosity.

You picked up a rubix cube that was on his desk and started fiddling with it, "reading" you replied back, his eyes narrowed again but this time in a confused way, he leant forward in his chair, "reading? You were staring at everybody, it was creepy" he said causing you to let out a short laugh.

"I was reading the people, it's fun, you should try it" you retorted sarcastically whilst carelessly tossing the rubix cube back on the desk, he leant back in his chair and stared at you, "you're British" he pointed out.

You gasped "you noticed? Well done, here, have a gold star" you said pretending to stick a star on his shirt, you leant back and crossed your arms, "I moved here about five years ago, never caught onto the accent, I don't like how you over pronounce the letter 'r', it's insufferable" you spoke bluntly.

He patted the spot where you stuck the fake star, "thanks, I'll hold onto it" he said with a wink, "now, lets get this done with, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, is that cool?" He asked, you rolled your eyes slightly at his tone. 

"Please don't talk to me like I'm a five year old, I hate when people do that" you grumbled, he nodded his head and muttered a quick apology.

"So, what's your name and how old are you?" He asked as he began typing away on his computer.

"Hugh Jass and I'm 46 years old" you replied quickly, a small smile danced across your lips, he let out a small chuckle and shook his head before look towards you.

"I appreciate the comedy, but I need to get this report filled out for Rosa" he explained, you slouched in the chair and looked forwards, "really? You're not gonna tell me anything?" He asked and was again met with silence, he let out a sigh, stood up and walked away. You turned your head to see him talking to Rosa, they both glanced at you causing you to look away, seconds later they both came up to you, Rose grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the chair, she began walking down the hallway and shortly entered what was undoubtedly the interrogation room.

\--------------

You were sat in the small room, there was a big table in front of you and in front of that was a mirror which you was glaring at, you had been left alone for around ten minutes now, you drummed your fingers on the desk and started humming along to a random song that popped into your head-that song just happened to be Break Free, how ironic.

The door opened, Rosa and the other detective walked in and sat down in front of you, you smiled at them and leant forward crossing your arms on the table, "we went through your jacket and found your student I.D-- nice to meet you Nellwyn Spencer, I'm Jake" he said with a smirk, you let out a slight laugh.

"Why do you sound so proud? Any decent cop would've done the same" you replied returning the smirk, Jake's faltered slightly, he was about to say something but was cut off by Rosa, "cut the attitude, why were you stealing from that store?" She asked curtly.

You shrugged your shoulders, "I was bored" you replied taking both detectives aback, they looked at each other before turning towards you with bewilderment in their eyes, Jake cleared his throat, "you- you were bored?" He asked again, you nodded your head.

"That is what I said, isn't it?" You asked glancing between the two of them.

"So, you shoplift when your're bored?" Rosa asked, you nodded your head again, a slight smile graced her lips before speaking, "nice" she muttered causing Jake to turn to her "Rosa, do not compliment the culprit" he hissed, she shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"Anyway, we're about to call your dad, he'll be here to pick you up soon" Rosa explained before walking out of the room, your heart stopped and your breath hitched in your throat, your eyes widened with fear, something which did not go unnoticed by Jake. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, you looked over at him, he sounded concerned, you hadn't heard a concerned voice in a while, it was refreshing.

"Do not call my dad" you demanded, Jake narrowed his eyes in confusion, "he'll kill me" you continued, he let out a soft laugh before standing up and pushing the chair under the table, "you were arrested, it'd be weird if your parents didn't at least yell" he spoke before gesturing you to stand up too, you followed his orders, tucked the chair under the table and walked over to him, "look, you don't understand, please don't call him" you begged. 

He raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on your shoulder, "Nellwyn, why're you so scared?" He asked softly, you stayed silent for a moment, a millions thoughts were running through your mind, if you told then the beatings would stop... but where would you go? You were alone, you let out a sigh, "it's nothing" you muttered before quickly running out of the room.

Jake stayed behind, the cogs in his brain where running a million miles per second, _why was she so scared?_ He wondered to himself, he was stood there for a few more seconds before it hit him like a tidal wave, he stumbled slightly, his eyes widened, his heart sped up, "oh no" he muttered before sprinting out of the room.

\--------------

He relaxed slightly when he saw you sat in a chair by his desk, "emergency meeting, now!" He yelled out, everyone looked at him questionably but obeyed his orders and stumbled into the briefing room.

Jake looked at you worriedly before following everybody, he closed the door behind him and faced his fellow detectives, his sergeant and his captain, "what's this about, Peralta?" Holt asked, he was stood with his arms crossed across his chest, Sergeant Jeffords was stood next to him wearing the same confused expression. Jake turned to Rosa, "have you called her dad yet?" Jake asked gesturing towards Nellwyn who was staring into space.

Rosa nodded her head, "yeah, why?" She asked, Jake cursed before slamming a fist down on the table causing everyone to jump, Terry stepped forward and held out his arm, "whoa, Jake what's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Nellwyn's dad is abusing her" he admitted, everyone gasped in shock, Holt was the next person to speak up.

"What makes you think this?" He asked in his usual blunt tone.

"She told me... you should've seen her face when Rosa said she was calling her dad, she looked terrified!" He cried.

"What did she say exactly?" Amy asked raising her hand slightly.

"She was begging me to not call him, she said he'd kill her-" He was in the middle of explaining but was cut off by Holt.

"So, she didn't tell you directly?" He asked, Jake shook his head, "Jake, you can't accuse people without any solid evidence" he said in what one would point out as a disapproving way.

"Captain, she flinched when I raised my hand to put it on her shoulder... She went pale when Rosa mentioned her dad, it was as if she stopped breathing for a second... We have to do something... Please, captain" Jake begged, Holt saw how worried he was, he let out a sigh.

"What do we do?" He asked, Jake smiled a small smile before talking everybody through his plan, which would hopefully work.

\--------------

Jake had brought you back into the interrogation room, apparently there were a few more things he needed to clear up before you could go, you were sat staring into space, your hands were shaking from fear, the door opened, Jake walked in followed by your father, you quickly sat up, Jake noticed how you stiffened slightly and frowned for a moment before snapping back into action, "I'll uh, be back in a second, just need to get some paper work for you to fill out" he explained to her dad, he quickly shut the door and entered the room next to it which was hidden by the two way mirror glass.

Your father started pacing the room, you swallowed the lump that was in your throat and tried to push away the anxiety that was bubbling up, you shrunk away every time he'd glare at you, suddenly he brought his hand down on the table creating a loud bang which caused you to jump, "how could you be so stupid?" He sneered, you avoided his gazed, "I had to leave work early because of you, I had to sacrifice my career because of you" he spat.

"I don't see how leaving early would sacrifice your career" you mumbled under your breath, but that didn't go unheard. He slammed two hands down on the table and leant forward causing you to lean away, your body tensed up even more and trembled, "look at you, pathetic" he spoke with venom in his voice, he walked over to you and leant down so his face was by yours, he flicked away the tear that was rolling down your face, "you're crying now?" He asked in a mocking tone, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked it back, "just wait until we get home you litt-" he was cut of by the door being thrown off its hinges, Jake walked in with a few other officers, Rosa and Amy walked over to you, pulling you away from your dad as Terry put him in handcuffs.

"Callum Spencer, I am arresting you on suspicion of child abuse. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Jake recited, you were frozen to the spot, your whole body was trembling as you watched the scene take place, "Terry, take him to the holding cell" he demanded, you watched as your father was being dragged away with metal handcuffs around his wrists, your body turned ice cold when he glared at you.

You flinched at the two hands that were placed on your shoulders but relaxed slightly when you saw it was Jake, "are you okay?" He asked for the second time that day, you looked him in the eyes and shook your head, allowing the tears to flow freely down your face, you covered your mouth with your hands and started sobbing as the reality of what had just happened sunk in.

You felt two arms wrap around you as you were cradled into Jake's chest, he began rubbing your back in a comforting way, "shh, it's okay, it's over now, he can't hurt you anymore" he reassured whilst holding you close.

What were you going to do? 

You were alone.

 


End file.
